The Jock and The Cheerleader
by ZaZaIsObsessed
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel have been best friends since they were five, never being seen without the other, even though they had to go to separate high schools their bond never weakened, and now, three years on from moving into their Junior year they have managed to survive, Kurt is the only male cheerleader for the Cheerios and Blaine as the starring Quarterback.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya, this is my new story... hope you enjoy reading it!**_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been best friends forever; they were never seen without one other, they knew one another better than they knew themselves. They told each other everything.

"Promise we'll stay best friends?" The blue-eyed boy asked the slightly shorter boy he was leaning on.

"I promise"

"Even though we're going to different high schools?"

"Even then." The hazel eyed boy said linking his pinky in his best friend's.

…

"There's a new jock on the football team, everyone says he's super-hot." Santana said to the three cheerleaders as they stretched.

"I heard about him, a little shorter than the other guys but looks way cuter than any of the others." Brittany said going easily into box-splits.

"I heard he's gay." Quinn said from where she was bent in half with her chest flat against her legs and the palms of her hands flat on the floor, all three girls then turned to the only boy sitting with the three most popular cheerleaders known as the Unholy Trinity. Quinn Fabray, a beautiful thin girl with perfect features and a blonde pixy bob, the captain of the cheerios and her second in commands; Brittany Pierce, a ditzy blonde who was one of the most talented dancers that the squad had ever seen, and Santana Lopez, a stunning Latina with a fiery attitude that no-one wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"No thanks, I'm spoken for." The pale skinned boy chipped in before Santana could say anything crude.

"Ah yes, the mystery that is: Kurt Hummel's boyfriend." The captain of the squad retorted. "When are we actually going to meet the boy that grabbed your heart in the first year? We've been friends for three years now and you still won't tell us who he is."

…

The jocks were jostling round the changing room after early morning practice, the stench of sweaty boys and deodorant filling the air.

"So, how'd you find the first practice with the Titans?" Said a tall boy, on a first glance looks like he could be blown over by the wind but on a second glance you saw how built he was not just by football but as a dancer or gymnast, who was the wide receiver he'd remembered to be Mike Chang.

"It was pretty awesome, you guys sure know how to guard a guy." The newest jock said changing into a tight black polo and slipping on his new McKinley High Titans lettermen jacket.

"So, is there a special someone that you can slip your new jacket onto?" The boy named Dave asked as he threw his dirty towel into the wash basket.

"Yeah, they're on the cheerleading squad here actually…" The new guy blushed as he finished touching up his hair, taming the curls slightly so they weren't falling in his eyes.

"Who?"

…

The group of jocks walked down the hallway of Junior lockers, the other students parting for them like the red sea.

"There they are," Puck said looking over to a group of cheerleaders "the Unholy Trinity, the girl with the blonde bob is Quinn, head cheerleader, the fierce looking Latina is her girlfriend, Santana and the girl with the long blonde hair is Artie's girl, Brittany… The dude standing with them is Kurt Hummel, only male cheerleader on the squad…" Puck finished just as they reached the four cheerleaders, the new jock took off his jacket just as they stopped placing it on the male cheerleader's shoulders.

"Excuse me" The taller boy turned around about to have a go at the footballer. "BLAINE" He threw himself at the new student. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Dalton? Where's your uniform?"

Blaine laughed at his best friend's constant questions and silenced him with a quick kiss to the lips. The group looked at the two of them with questioning glances.

"Guys, meet my best friend of eleven years and boyfriend of three; Blaine Devon Anderson."

* * *

_**This is a little project while my other stories are on hiatus because of stupid writers block! **_

_**Thanks to my awesome beta Lauren who I make read all my stories as I do the same for her Supernatural fic that she's working on. **_

_**It has been an awesome year and a half knowing her and bonding over both of us being fangirls. She's my crazy little sister- who I have to PING to death on bbm to wake her up on a Saturday morning so she isn't late for Stage school- even though she always is anyway, the one who has heard me rage about stupid things like not being able to find my Lord of the Flies book for my English GCSE Literature lesson in my room because I tidied and put it somewhere...**_

_**Anyway, no-one reads these bits but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know**_

_**~ZaZa *Less-Than-Three* xxxxx **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi guys; this is just a really short chapter I wasn't going to update, but after Shooting Star, I thought I should try and bring some bright sunshine to lighten the mood... **_

_**The episode really shook me up and I want you all to know that I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely **__CrissColferCouldHappen__**. Surprise I updated for you!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

The group sat at their usual table in the lunch hall, Blaine sat with his back to the pillar, legs on either side of the bench with Kurt to this side of him eating a slice of green pepper.

"How can you eat that?" Karofsky asked from the other side of the table as he put more ketchup on his chips "There's no taste."

"Well… It's tasty."

"Kurt…" Blaine looked at his boyfriend penitently.

"Okay, fine. Coach Sue has put us on a strict diet telling all of us that if we don't follow it then we're off the squad… Also, I don't want to get fat… have you seen how tight our uniforms are?"

Santana was whispering into Quinn's ear as she giggled and played with her girlfriend's fingers.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked looking over at two of his best friends.

"Nothing," Quinn said quickly colouring slightly "so, when and how did you two meet?"

Blaine laughed, ducking his head slightly "We've known each other most of our lives, we're neighbours, actually-"

"Wait, if your neighbours then how have we never met?" Mercedes cut in from where she was tucked under Shane, the 'Bulldozer's', arm.

"Blaine went to Dalton Academy and used to board there during the week and only be back on Friday nights to Sunday afternoons." Kurt chipped in.

"So that's why you're never available at the weekends!" Mercedes said narrowing her eyes.

"That and we work at my dad's tire shop…"

"Wanky…" Santana sing-songed. "Tell us how you became boyfriends, that has to be more interesting."

"Well, our friends Nick and Jeff- they go to Dalton and have been our friends since forever, all four of us went to the same school up to freshman year of high school- and well they realised that we- Kurt and I- had-have very strong feelings for each other and told us if we didn't get our act together then we would never be happy… so, when Kurt had come down to Dalton to help me unpack I told him how I felt and well here we are now, two years later."

"Wait, so that time we sent you to go spy on the Warblers-"

"I sat in on Teenage Dream, sung gorgeously by my boyfriend, then got coffee with him, Nick, Jeff, David and Wes."

"And the gavel." Blaine added as the two of them started laughing while the others just stared at them.

This year was going to be very interesting to say the least.

* * *

_**A/N: Well guys, I'm not going to be around for a while due to it being exam season and all it's the run up to my sister's wedding. But if you just wanna talk, you can PM me or tweet me at ZaZaIsObsessed.**_

_**Also my ask box is always open on tumblr: ZaZaIsObsessed.**_

_**Reviews are always nice. **_

_**Love you all **_

_**~ZaZa xxx *less-than-three***_


End file.
